


I drag my extinction in search of you

by TheOneAndOnlyHades



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Theres been a murder in my pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyHades/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyHades
Summary: The Mandalorian had captured my heart.  And my buttcheeks.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64





	I drag my extinction in search of you

**Author's Note:**

> The Mandalorian had captured my heart. And my buttcheeks.

Mandy, Mandy, clapping my cheeks.

Mandy, Mandy, it makes my knees weak.

Oh how I love how you make me come...

Oh Mandy, I'm glad I've found my one true love.

You Daddy as fuck....

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I did that.


End file.
